


AXEL

by PURPLE_NOVA



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Baby Names, Birth Control, Brotherly Love, Character Development, Childhood Memories, College, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Death, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Flowers, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Victor Nikiforov, Growing Up, Heartbreak, Honeymoon, Hopeful Ending, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, Kazakhstan, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Marriage, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mild Smut, Mistakes, Moving Out, Mpreg, New York City, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Plans, Plans For The Future, Please Don't Hate Me, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Parents, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Russia, Sad with a Happy Ending, Single Parents, Spanish, Spanish Translation, Spring Weddings, Summer Vacation, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Everything, Tragedy Eventual Happy Ending, Travel, Undercover as a Couple, Vacation, Wedding Planning, Widowed, Young Love, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, happy fluff, labor, letting go
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PURPLE_NOVA/pseuds/PURPLE_NOVA
Summary: Aunque el tiempo sana heridas, nunca nos deja olvidar las marcas del pasado y como nos han cambiado. Yuuri y Victor son dos personas que por circunstancias de la vida han pasaron por mucho. para los dos hubo un momento en sus vidas en el que se encontraron sin salida. Aun cuando solo querían hacer desaparecer el dolor. no pudieron. Lo que paso, paso y no podía deshacerse. Esto fue lo que los hizo fuertes.Después de todos los años, después de todo el dolor, después de todos los sacrificios; Finalmente logran darle una segunda oportunidad al amor. A veces lo mejor es tener una familia a tu lado que estar solos. Tal vez no todas las batallas son para enfrentarlas sólo.ADVERTENCIAS: La historia toma lugar en un universo alterno donde algunos hombres pueden procrear. Si te molesta/enoja el drama entre Pliroy (Yurio y JJ) (la relación no va a terminar muy bien que digamos) se recomienda leer con discreción. [lo siento]. COMIENZA TRISTE, SE PONE FELIZ AL FINAL. ☆





	1. La Tragedia De Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [AXEL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561188) by [PURPLE_NOVA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PURPLE_NOVA/pseuds/PURPLE_NOVA). 



Llovía a cántaros afuera y él era un desastre en el desorden de su habitación. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacer que los recuerdos salgan de su cabeza. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la vida que había dentro de él. Una vida concebida por lo que ahora él recordaba como una mancha oscura que en su memoria que desesperadamente quería olvidar.

 

"Cariño, ¿estás bien? No haz salido de tu habitación en 2 días."

 

"Estoy bien, mamá, sólo estoy mal del estómago." él se llevó las manos al abdomen.

 

"Te hice katsudon, tu favorito."

 

Yuuri se aferró del estómago y lo sintió gruñir, "no tengo hambre, mamá." él escuchó los pasos de su madre alejarse y fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Habían pasado 2 días desde que descubrió que estaba embarazado y no podía estar más confundido.

 

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? No era más que un chico de secundaria en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. En el momento en que llegó a su casa le dijo a su amiga de la infancia, Yuko, y ella le dijo a sus padres. Mamá y papá no le habían dado nada más que de apoyo y cuidado, Lloraron con él, lo sujetaron y se comprometieron a ayudarle a salir de esto, pero Yuuri tenía pavor en decirles que su niño de 15 años estaba teniendo un bebe de un extraño que lo violó hace tan sólo 4 semanas.

 

Sus padres llamaron a psicólogos venían a hablar él. Ellos no hablaron de ello hasta que Yuuri finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo en decirles. También había dejado ir a la escuela y su mente no podía ser un desastre mayor. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que pensó que había sido una pesadilla. Deseaba tan sólo poder despertar, pero no podía escapar. Esta era su realidad.

 

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el tacto de ese hombre, la lengua de aquel hombre en su boca y como penetraba su cuerpo. Podía ver su rostro, podía oler ese aliento pútrido como si todavía estaba en él. estaba asqueado de su propio cuerpo, contaminado por la descendencia de ese hombre. Había sido Usado y tirado como un pedazo de goma de mascar.

 

Su cuerpo una vez virgen fue reclamado por un hombre que aún era libre, y  se odiaba a sí mismo por eso. Ni un millón de duchas podrían quitar la forma repulsiva de disgusto que sentía en su propio cuerpo. Ni siquiera el jabón de olor más dulce el mundo podía despegar olor a podrido de él. Ni siquiera su amor por katsudon podría hacerle comer. Nada podría hacerle querer seguir viviendo esta vida. Quería simplemente morir, pero hubo algo que lo detuvò. ¿Qué le iba a pasar a esta persona dentro de él? Este recordatorio eterno de aquel dia en el que él fue contaminado.

 

Yuuri sintió su estómago y vio una mancha oscura puso su mano sobre ella. "No te mereces esto." sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se frotaba el abdomen.

 

Se quedó mirando a los resultados de las pruebas de laboratorio. Esa era la segunda vez en ese mes que le habían hecho tantas preguntas en un hospital. La primera vez fue cuando sus padres insistieron en llevarlo y conseguir pruebas suficientes para llegar al bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a su hijo. 

 

Estaba cansado de llorar, y respiró profundo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, pero todavía estaba acostado en plano sobre su espalda, pensando qué hacer.

 

Él sabía que esa vida que crecía dentro de él no había decidido estar allí, sabía que no era su culpa, pero él simplemente no podía decidirse a renunciar a ella. Si no fue su culpa, por qué tenia que tener que pagar por ello?

 

Miró a su estómago y vio la mancha oscura. Luego pensó en sí mismo. No podría  ir a la escuela, tenía que renunciar a su educación para criar a un niño, que pensaría la sociedad, cómo el bebé no tendría un padre, el impacto de la presencia de esta criatura lo perseguiría, marcaria y tomaría todo el control de su vida. Tenía que deshacerse de sí y empezar de nuevo.

 

¿Que iban a decir a sus padres? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de vivir así para el resto de su vida?

 

casi saltó cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, Era Yuko. "Yuuri?" ella entró con un tazón de katsudon en sus manos. "Tu mamá me dijo que no habias comido nada, solo comida chatarra.."

 

Se secó las lágrimas y se envolvió en una manta, "No, estoy bien. N-no tengo hambre."

 

Yuko puso el cuenco en la mesa de noche y se sentó al lado de Yuuri, "Escucha, si quieres quedarte en casa por un tiempo, está totalmente bien. Pero por favor, come algo."

 

Yuuri sintió una lágrima abandonar su ojo y se secó antes de que le llegó a la barbilla, "Gracias, Yuko. lo puedes dejar allí. Voy a comer más tarde."

 

Yuko supo el dolor que sentía su amigo, era más que evidente en su cara. "parece que necesitas un descanso." ella se levantó y recogió algunas camisas del suelo, "Voy a arreglar tu habitación y tal vez limpiar un poco."

 

Yuuri recordó la ubicación de los documentos y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se levantó y vio que los papeles no estaban en su cama. Los ojos de Yuko se abrieron y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, "Yuuri."

 

Él se sentó de nuevo y sus ojos hinchados se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, "por favor no le digas nada a nadie." él susurraba.

 

Ella puso los papeles en la cama y se volvió a Yuuri que bajó la cabeza en vergüenza y lloró. Yuko corrió hacia él y no estuvo muy segura de hacerlo, pero siguió adelante y lo abrazó, "no estas solo, ¿me escuchas? Tienes una familia y una mejor amiga que siempre estará aquí para ti. si necesitas algo, solo pidelo." Yuko se soltó de su amiga.

 

"¿Me puedes ayudar con algo?" su voz se quebró.

 

"Sí. P-por supuesto".

 

Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso recto, "Necesito que me ayudes con este bebé."

 

"¿vas a tenerlo?"

 

"no es su culpa, los dos somos víctimas de..." Yuuri se detuvo y casi anuló su decisión cuando Yuko tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos.

 

"Voy a ser la mejor tía que este bebé podría podrá tener, Ok?" Yuuri asintió y por primera vez en semanas, él sonrió.


	2. La Tragedia De Víctor

“Vamos, levántate.” Víctor frotó la espalda de su hijo mientras el niño de cinco años lloraba en un rincón junto al cadáver de su madre.  
  
  
  
“Mamá..Mamá.” Gritó el chico devastado cuando su padre trató de ser fuerte para él.  
  
  
  
“Mírame.” Víctor Levantó la cabeza de su hijo y limpió las lágrimas de su pequeño, “tambien la amo, siempre lo hare. los dos sabemos lo difícil que es decir adiós, pero ella está en un lugar mejor. Ella puede caminar libremente, ella puede respirar sin ese tanque que siempre cargaba, cantar como solía y apuesto a que tiene el pelo rubio largo como solía hacerlo antes de que ella se enfermó. Así que no llores. No la puedes ver, pero ella siempre estará aquí para protegerte “.  
  
  
  
El abrazo a su padre lo más fuerte que pudo mientras las lágrimas escapaban sus ojos. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue?”  
  
  
  
Víctor trató de creer lo que acababa por salir de su boca, pero él también estaba devastado al de perder la mujer de su vida, “No sé. Pero Dios decidió que era el momento adecuado y el tiempo de Dios es siempre perfecto. Ahora ella es tu ángel de la guarda y si cierras los ojos muy apretados quizá podrías sentirla.”Desde el otro lado de la habitación Mila y Christophe observaban padre e hijo se abrazan fuertemente.  
  
  
  
Chris era el primo de Víctor y también modelo de la misma marca. Tan pronto como se enteró de la muerte de la esposa de Víctor, él tomó el primer vuelo de Suiza a San Petersburgo. Mila, era la hermana de la fallecida. Se les rompió el corazón al ver como Viktor se quedó viudo y Yuri había perdido a su madre, pero tenían que estar allí para ellos.  
  
  
  
Todos vestidos de negro, a punto de salir de la funeraria, Víctor tomó a su hijo orgulloso de cómo Yura estaba en el nivel de madurez para entender la situación. Chris tomó las cenizas cuando Mila volvió de echar un vistazo fuera y movió la cabeza para indicar que había una multitud afuera. Víctor fijó la camisa de su niño y le dio un abrigo para cubrirse, “cuando salgamos afuera, cúbrete la cara y lo más que puedas. Cuando llegamos al coche se irán. Ok?” Yuri asintió, con los ojos todavía hinchados por tanto llorar. "Vamos a casa."  
  
_“Víctor!”_ __  
__  
_“¿Puede usted responder algunas preguntas?”_ __  
__  
_“¿Cuál era su enfermedad?”_ __  
__  
_“Victor!”_ __  
__  
_“¿Vas a hablar con la prensa sobre esto?”_ __  
__  
_“Mis mejores deseos a tu familia.”_ __  
__  
__“Victor!”   
  
Todo quedó en silencio cuando cerraron la puerta del coche. Víctor quiso traerla de vuelta, dar su propia vida si era necesario, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo criar a un niño por su cuenta. 

  
Ahora Yuri lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero él estaba solo, no sabía qué hacer. El viaje de vuelta a casa estuvo ahogado en silencio y los sollozos eran cada vez menos audibles por el niño que quedó dormido en el regazo de su padre. Víctor lloró sin darse cuenta, su cara estaba mojada, su nariz estaba roja y la compostura un desastre. Él quería saltar fuera de ese coche y estar a donde ella estaba. Quería acabar con todo en ese mismo momento, excepto su hijo. Su bendición y maldición era este muchacho que ahora tenía que criar por su cuenta.   
  
El coche se detuvo.   
  
Mila recogió a Yuri y lo llevó arriba mientras que Víctor y Chris se quedaron fuera. Chris tomó el rostro de Víctor y la enterró en su hombro, “sacalo.”   
  
Victor dejó salir un grito de dolor y otra lágrima salió de su ojo, “se fue.”, Dijo entre gritos.   
  
“Llora ahora que Yuri no está. Tu hijo no debe verte así.”   
  
“No puedo. No puedo vivir sin ella. ¿Cómo voy a criar a un niño? ¿Cómo voy a dormir si ella no está allí? ¿Cómo?” Víctor se sentó en el suelo y tiró de su largo cabello gris. "¿Por qué yo? ¿porqué ella?"   
  
El sonido del viento se mezcló con el sonido de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos azules los cuales se apagaron. Las luz de un hombre que acababa de perderlo todo.   
  
“Yo estaré arriba. Mila y yo va a quedarnos la noche “.   
  
***    
  
Víctor caminaba por las calles vacías, sin abrigo y deambulando por las calles sin destino. Perdido. Él quería beber hasta el amanecer, pero quién estaría allí para confortar a Yuri por la mañana? Él no quería lidiar con el peso en su corazón, pero una vez más, ese niño en casa llamándole papá era lo único que lo mantenía con vida.   
  
Esa noche fue larga. Mientras Mila y Chris dormían con Yuri, Víctor escuchó las cintas que su esposa dejó antes de morir.    
  
“Hey, Viv. Espero que estés bien, pero conociéndote, esa no es la realidad. En el momento que escuches esto, me iré y por eso quiero darte las gracias por adelantado.Tú has sido el mejor marido del mundo y hiciste mi sueño de ser madre más que una realidad. Gracias por estar a mi lado en el bien, el mal, la riqueza y la desgracia.” Ella se escuchó comenzar a sollozar en la cinta. “Te quiero, pero ... Víctor .Tienes que seguir sin mi.” cuando escuchó el llanto de su esposa, sacó la cinta y la estrelló en el suelo.   
  
No quería llorar más, no quería estas lágrimas, no quería oírlo, el vodka no estaba funcionando y todo su interior se quemaba con cada trago. Era casi como si se lo mereciera.   
  
Dio la vuelta y lloró otra lágrima amarga, “Yuratchka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor dejen comentarios, preguntas, reacciónes y sugestiones! [Déjenme saber lo que piensan] ♡♡ Besos! ♡♡
> 
> Éste es mi tumblr [me pueden mandar un mensaje privado si me quieren decir algo] 》》 https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nova8080
> 
> Esta es mi arte 》》 http://mauvenova.tumblr.com/


End file.
